1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server cabinet, a front end of a switch is generally fastened to a rack of the cabinet by screws. However, if the switch is long and heavy, a rear end of the switch may tilt and damage the bonding by screws between the front end of the switch unit and the cabinet.